


talk to me

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “Shut up and watch him.”





	talk to me

Going to a sex club with Alana Bloom was not something Will Graham has ever imagined doing.

“You might find someone you like,” she’d said with a shrug laughing at the look Will had given her.

“And by _find_ you mean...”

“I’m not trying to bond you to a random stranger or anything. You can hook up with someone, and if not, just watch. I have some friends working there, they put on a good show.”

“Your friends?" She’d nodded. “You go there to support them. And to watch the show.”

“Yep. So, what do you say?”

“I don’t know...”

“Oh, come on. Be my alpha bodyguard, at least?”

Will had laughed. Neither was he a particularly strong alpha, nor did Alana really need the protection. She had looked hopeful, though, so he’d conceded.

So here they are.

“Do you mind if I...”

“Please, go ahead,” Will gestures. “Mingle. I’ll get a drink. Just a soda,” he adds when she gives him a look. “You, uh, have whatever you want, I’ll drive you back home.”

She laughs a little. “Alright, Will. I’ll be close, okay?” she says and kisses his cheek before she walks away.

Will makes his way to the bar and dutifully orders a soda, and when the bartender attempts to make conversation he turns around and finally faces the performers. The dancers are closest to him, and he spares a minute to appreciate their swaying bodies before he moves further inside, where he knows he’ll find Alana, along with the other performers.

Will has never thought of himself as being particularly easily embarrassed, but then again, he doesn’t go out of his way to put himself in situations where he anyone would have a chance to embarrass him. He’s surprised at the flush he feels over his face when he sees the first couple, wrapped around each other, omega baring his neck as his alpha ruts him from the back. He quickly moves on to the next section, and the couple there is so quiet and gentle he feels like he’s intruding. He goes through the room, marvels at performers and spectators alike. He finally stops for more than a moment in front one of the couples, curious to see only one name—a title, rather—on the plaque in front of their section. Their little stage has a bed in it, but the headboard is too high, hiding whoever’s lying down from the eyes of the viewers. There’s an older omega seated on top of whoever the alpha is, sliding slowly up and down on his cock, taking his pleasure.

“Ah, there he is,” Alana says, making Will jump a little. He takes a little sip and turns to her, surprised to see she’s drinking up the sight of the omega instead of looking at him.

“He a friend of yours?” Will asks, and Alana laughs.

“I wish. I’ve seen him before, though. He’s a favorite around here.”

It’s Will’s turn to laugh. “Really? I mean, he doesn’t look half bad, but...”

“But what?”

“I mean—Daddy? Come _on._ ” Alana lets out a laughter that is way too close to a giggle and Will turns to look at her. “No, Alana. You don’t.”

“Shut up and watch him,” she says, and Will shakes his head before he does as he’s told.

The omega is looking down at his alpha, talking to him in a voice so soft it doesn’t rise above the music. He rides him slowly and throws his head back in pleasure, baring his neck. Will tries not to shiver as the display goes straight to his cock, knot throbbing as he imagines the omega riding _him,_ Will sitting up and holding him closer as he bites on his neck.

“Told you,” Alana says.

“Shut up,” he murmurs in reply. He shifts nervously, wondering if he’s aroused enough for her to smell it on him. Barely anyone ever catches his scent, but still...

He looks back at the omega and sees him still and looking into the audience. There are more people around them than Will realized, and the omega’s eyes roam them all until they settle, unmistakably, on Will. The omega closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, and when he opens them again, Will _knows_ he has scented him. He feels inexplicably exposed as the omega grips the headboard and settles down heavily, fucks himself on his alpha’s cock without taking his eyes off of Will. Will can’t look away, either; his eyes roam the omega’s body but the way he is leaning forward doesn’t reveal too much. He sees him watching, though, so he leans back, grasps his cock and bites his lip, all for Will. The alpha underneath him gets impatient, puts his hands on the omega’s hips and fucks into him. For a moment Will thinks the omega will push his hands off, take control, but he just grins and throws his head back. He lets the alpha fuck him until he comes, then he gets off of him. He takes the alpha’s hand and places it between his legs, biting his lip as the alpha fingers him lazily, come leaking all over his hand. Will feels he’s about to lose his mind by the time the omega comes, trembling, voice rising for the first time. The sound pierces Will’s gut and he swallows, trying to look away.

“Told you,” Alana says again, and Will tries to laugh.

“I’m gonna get another one of those,” he says, holding up his empty glass. Alana nods and he heads to the bar, trying to calm his breathing on his way. Just as he gets his glass he feels more than sees someone stand next to him.

“Your usual?”

“Yes, Mark, thank you,” the newcomer says, and Will is just about to go when he feels the smell of slick and sex coming from the man. He chances a glance at him and freezes as he sees the omega, wrapped in a silken robe. The barman places a glass of wine in front of him, but he doesn’t take it, having taken notice of Will. “It’s you,” he says simply, elbow leaning on the bar as he appraises Will.

“And you,” Will says, feeling his face flush again.

“Did you enjoy the show?” the omega asks.

“Yeah, yes, you...” Will clears his throat. “You’re very good. A very good performer.”

The omega lets out a soft laughter. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Will nods. “What is your name?”

“Um, Will,” he replies. “And yours?”

The omega smirks at him. “You know my name.”

“I don’t...” Will starts, then remembers the plaque. He laughs. “I’m not calling you that.”

The omega tilts his head to the side. “And why not?” He moves in closer. He raises a hand, puts it on Will’s shoulder, then slides it up to his neck. He rubs a thumb over Will’s bonding gland and Will squirms. If he’d palmed his cock it would have been less intimate than this. “Don’t you need a Daddy to teach you a lesson?”

Will stifles a whimper. “What exactly could you teach me?”

The omega hums. “How to enjoy yourself, for one.” His hands move to unbutton Will’s shirt, and Will doesn’t stop him. He slides his hands over his skin when it opens up and Will shivers, arches into his touch. “That’s right, baby,” the omega murmurs, and Will whines.

“They’ll see,” he whispers, nodding towards the other people, but the omega grasps his chin in his hand.

“Let them,” he says, and his other hand goes to unbutton Will’s jeans.

“Oh,” Will says. “Oh... oh... I—” The omega slips a thumb in his mouth and Will hesitates before he sucks on it.

“Good boy,” the omega murmurs. “Let Daddy make you feel good.”

Will nods, but then he shifts in his stool and puts his back to the bar, pulls the omega between himself and the rest of the club. The omega wraps his fingers around him and Will moans. “I’m not a performer,” he says, hands grasping at the omega’s shoulders.

“Are you certain?” The omega leans in and nibbles on his ear as he twists his hand, making Will moan louder. Over the omega’s shoulder he sees a few heads turn their way, and it makes him shiver. “Let them see.”

“Talk to me,” Will whispers in his ear.

“Say my name first.” Will whimpers. “Say it.”

“Daddy,” Will whispers, fucking up into his hand. “Daddy, please.”

“Such a good boy for me,” the omega groans. “Such a good alpha cock. Gonna give me that knot whenever I need it, hmm?”

“Whenever you need it, Daddy,” Will whimpers.

“Yes,” the omega whispers. “I could smell you back then. All ripe and ready for me. Gonna give me that come now?”

“Daddy,” Will whimpers. He glances at the people watching again and moans even louder, comes all over the omega’s hand as he imagines him sinking to his knees and swallowing his cock in front of everyone.

“That’s right,” the omega whispers as he squeezes every last drop out of him. “Good boy.”

“Fuck,” Will whispers, burying his face in the omega’s neck. “ _Fuck._ ” He tries to catch his breath. “What did I just do?”

“Nothing you should be ashamed of,” the omega assures him. He gets a handkerchief out of his robe’s pocket and cleans them up. Will laughs and leans back, pulls him closer in a kiss. The omega kisses back, then hums as they separate. “I don’t usually let them kiss me.”

Will frowns. “Who the fuck is _they_?” The omega laughs and lets himself be kissed again. “You’re mine now.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm.”

“Does that mean you’d actually call me if I gave you my card?”

“If he doesn’t, I will,” Alana says, Will startles again. He pulls the omega closer, using his body to shield himself from her view.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says, and she laughs into her beer.

“You’re one to talk.” She appraises the omega, then sighs in resignation. “I’ve found another ride home. You’re free to go if you want to.”

“Yeah?” Will looks at the omega, and he nods. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Have a good night, Will. You too, Doctor Lecter,” she adds, and winks at Will before she walks away.

Will raises an eyebrow. “Doctor, huh?”

Lecter shrugs. “I’d rather you stick to Daddy.”

“No first name, then?”

Lecter gives him a smile. “It’s Hannibal.”

“Hannibal,” Will repeats, deciding he likes the way it sounds. “Let’s go.”


End file.
